love does stupid things
by barrowmanangel
Summary: How Rose felt after the Events on bad wolf bay post Doomsday My first Fic i have published please R
1. Chapter 1

How Rose felt after the Events on bad wolf bay post Doomsday

The last words Rose herd The doctor say was her name. She knew what he was going to say afterwards but really wanted to hear him say it. The doctor faded and left Rose all alone on bad wolf bay. she stood there crying her heart shattered into a million pieces. Jackie ran over to where her daughter was standing to give her a hug. she fell into her mothers arms and and sobbed her heart out.

"come on lets get you back to the car we've got a long drive home" said Jackie as she lead her daughter back to the car

"what happened?" Micky asked as Jackie helped rose into the car

"i'll tell you later" jackie wispered to micky

Rose sat in the car tears streaming down her face. She hadn't said a word since the doctor had left micky tried to comfort her but she just pushed him away. it took a good few hours to get home and by the time they got back to central London rose had fallen asleep thinking about the doctor.

"Rose darlin we're home" said Jackie as she lightly prodded her

For a moment rose woke feeling great then like a tun of bricks she realized what had happened and her heart broke once more and felt a tear go down her face. she ran to her room and locked the door. she sat on her bed thinking about what the doctor was up to weather or not he missed her as much as she missed him she fell asleep again thinking about him.  
Back in the living room Micky was asking Jackie about Rose and what was going on

"what went on back in Norway with rose and the doctor?" Micky asked Jackie

"The doctor said good bye to rose for the last time and rose is well cut up about it" Jackie Explained

"didn't realize she loved him so much" said Micky

"you must have been blind not to see the that rose loved the doctor" Jackie said

"we better not let her wonder off too far in this state someone should watch her at all times or anything could happen" said pete as he entered the room

"shall i go see how she is?" Micky asked?

"no i'll go she doesn't want to be near any man at the moment" said Jackie

she went up to were Roses room was and unlocked it with the spare key she kept for emergencies. When she went into Roses room only to find she wasn't there any more where had she gone?. In that state it wasn't a good idea to let her wonder off on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was taking a slow walk down the thames with the only thing on her mind the doctor she walked right down to Greenwich. Down to the London eye where she and the doctor went on there first adventure on the paralle world. which looked just the same as this world. she was sitting there in just a small nighty with spring air blowly softly at her arms. she sat there remembering all the great times she and the doctor has before they was torn apart forever. A single tear fell down her face as the thought of never seeing him again dawned on her.

Meanwhile back at home

"she's gone" jackie shouted

Micky and Pete came running to see what all the yelling was about

"she's gone Pete you got to help me look for her" said jackie with a scared look on her face

"she couldn't have gone far not in that state" said pete

"she could be anywhere by now i'll go look for her" micky offered as he put his coat on and left the house

Rose had been sat on a bench opisit the London Eye for quite some time. thinking about what she was gonna do now.

"i can't live in this world alone not without the doctor. If the doctors not here then i don't want to be " she thought

she sat there thinking about how this hurt her more than any other phyical pain could. she couldn't take this anymore more and thought of ending it. But she was too weak to bother getting up to do anything. it was starting to get light but rose hadn't noticed everything was such a blur. rose sat there for a few more hours staring into space before she decided to get up and walk off.  
why did i even come her? she thought everthing remeinds me of the doctor.

by now greenwich was starting to fill with people going about their daily lives. people were starting to nice rose was walking about in her night dress not that she cared much. She slowly walked away from the thames wondering what to do next. she went to cross the road when out of nowhere a car came along and hit her from behind and she went over the windscreen and hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you find her?" asked jackie with a worried look

"no luck i've looked all over london she's no where to be seen" said micky who had been out all night looking for rose.

"she couldn't have gotten too far her purse is still here and she hasn't taken any money out of it" said jackie "i've been looking for clues all over her bedroom"

"maybe we should call the police they can help us a bit more" pete suggested

"the police won't help us yet she's only been gone just over 12 hours" said micky

"they might help us if we say that she's mentally unstable and we are scared about what she will do" jackie said

a while later after they had phoned the police

"so how did she seem when you last saw her" one of the police officers asked

"scared, upset how do you think you would feel if you had just lost the love of your life" jackie snapped

"she didn't mean to shout like that she just worried we all are" said pete as he hugged his wife

"we have some of our best officers on the looking out for her she will be found before she does anything" said the 2nd officer

they had been sat there for just under an hour when one of the officers phone rang he went outside to take the call he came back in 2 minutes

"a girl of roses description has been found at st thomas's hospital i'll take you down there to see if it's her" said the 1st officer

"omg what has she gone and done" said jackie in horror

"they didn't say we will find out when we get there" said the 1st officer

they all piled into the police car and took the short journey to the hospital

when they got there they was showed to a side room

"we don't know if this is rose as she was dressed in her night dress with no identification on her" said doctor

they went into the room and looked at the young women laying on the bed

"thats her" said jackie with a shocked look on her face

"eye witnesses say they saw her walking around in her night dress right before she was hit by a car from behind" said the doctor

"so it wasn't her fault then?" asked jackie

"what makes you think that" the doctor asked puzzled

"she was so heart broken as she had just lost the love of her life when she ran off last night" micky explained

"so how is she?" pete asked

"when she was hit she landed quite hard on her head and is now in a coma " the doctor explained

"when will she wake?" jackie asked in shock

"it's hard to say if she will ever wake and if she does we don't know what state she will be in" said the doctor "i will come back later to check on her"

jackie sat around roses bedside day and night for a week with not really any change in her condition

about a week later

"any change?" pete asked one day

"no nothing it's been a week and still no change" said jackie with a sad look

Just then roses eyes opened

Rose opened her eyes the world looked a bit blurry as she tried to adjust to the light

"where am i?"rose asked puzzled as she couldn't remember anything


	4. Chapter 4

"rose your in the hospital you were ran over and you've been on a coma for a week" jackie explained to her daugher

"no wheres the doctor i was travling with him not in some hospital i've got to leave and find him" said rose as she tried to get out of bed

"you have to say in bed" said pete as he helped rose back into bed

"you can't be here pete your dead get off me" rose yelled "wheres the doctor he wouldn't just leave me"

"get back into bed rose i will explain everything" said jackie as she pulled the covers over her

"whats all the noice in here" said a doctor as he ran into the room

"rose has woken up and started shouting i think shes confused" jackie explained

the doctor took a look at rose to see if she was ok

"she seems ok but she might have a little amnesia due to the comma just let her rest and it should go soon" said the doctor as he left

"wheres the doctor?" rose asked again

"rose darlin don't you remember the doctor saved us by putting us in a paralle universe and in this world petes still alive you can't see the doctor ever again it's not aloud" jackie told rose

Rose looked really confused

"no this is all a joke right your playing some kind of trick on me and the doctors gonna walk back in at any moment" said rose

"i'm afrad not he's gone forever" said jack with a sad look on her face

"no i don't believe it" screamed rose as tears fell down her face

jackie pulled rose in for a hug rose pushed her away

" leave me alone" rose yelled as she jumped out of bed and backed into a corner "keep away" she scream as she fell to the floor sobbing

"what do we do now?" pete asked

"we should call the doctor into help her" said jackie as she left the room to look for someone

she came back five minutes later with a doctor

"the doctors come to help" said jackie

Rose quickly looked up

"thats not my doctor" rose screamed

"what does she mean by that?" asked the doctor

"there was someone she really loved called the doctor she's lost him forever but i think she has amniesia as she can't remember loosing him" jackie explained

"it should wear off soon but in the mean time i will sedate her so she can get some sleep she's not good in that state" said the doctor as he saw rose curled up i the floor in the corner crying he went up to her to try and inject her with some sedative

"get away from me don't touch me" rose yelled as she picked up a bottle and held it out in front "don't think i won't use this"

"come on now rose put that down it's not a good thing to do" said jackie

"i know i will run in and hold rose while the doctor give her a sedative" pete suggested

pete ran over and held rose while the doctor injected her she gave a good fight shouting and yelling just then she hit pete with a bottle that sent blood running down his face. The doctor got her with a shot of sedative and she slowly sank to the floor and just sat there crying softly


	5. Chapter 5

Pete picked rose up and put her back into bed jackie sat there for about 10 minutes stroking roses head till she fell sleep

"we should sort out your face" said the doctor "and leave rose to sleep"

jackie and pete left the room with the doctor just as micky was coming along he saw petes face

"the hells happened" micky asked

"it was rose" said jackie as they walked to the treatment room

"what is she awake now" asked micky

"she is and is isn't" said pete

"what you mean" said micky looking confused

"she woke up and was really confused she couldn't remember us moving to the place seeing pete again she kept yelling for the doctor when i

told her he had gone she cried and got very angry and hid in a corner. explained jackie

"when i offered to help her back into bed she picked up a bottle and slashed me with it the doctor thinks she has amnisa" pete said as the doctor looked at his face

"and no one thought of telling me" micky yelled

"sorry it was all so quick we didn't have time" said jackie

"can i go sit with her?" asked micky

"yes bit leave her to sleep she's really upset" said the doctor as he was stitching petes face

micky went back roses room and sat with her for about an hour before she work up and smiled at micky

"thank god your here jackie told me we are in a paralel universe and that pete is alive tell me thier lying" rose asked

"no sorry rose their not" said micky looking at a frightened rose

"and the doctor he's gone forever?" she asked

"afrade so rose" micky

Rose started crying and micky hugged her. the doctor came back in the room

"i need to examine you to see if there is any lasting damage" said the doctor as he looked at rose and asked her a few questions "you seem fine we will keep you in a few more days to see how you go then you can leave"

"thats great news isn't it rose" said jackie

"yeah great news" said rose with a half smile but she knew deep down that if she had told the truth she wouldn't be going nowhere she was really scared and her head hurt a bit.

2 days later

rose was leaving the hospital

"bet your glad to be going home?" jackie asked rose as she got in the car

"a bit" she said with a sad look on her face

"what does that mean" jackie asked

"mum i can't remember loosing the doctor the last thing i remember is being with the doctor in 2012 and thats it" rose said

jackie proceeded to tell rose about the events of doomsday. rose sat there listening to everything she said like it was a story that had happened to someone else. Rose felt a bit dissy when she got home. Not that she would tell anyone as she didn't want them fussing. she was showed to her room where she laid on the bed and pretended to be asleep so they would leave her alone. when they had gone she lay there crying looking at a picture of the doctor she had on her bedside table. she fell asleep crying.  
"Doctor is that you are you still there" rose yelled in her sleep

"whats that noice?" micky asked as he past roses room

he went in to have a look jackie came to see what was going on.

"i think shes having a nightmare" said jackie

"we should wake her up and calm her down" micky suggested

"whats happened to rose said a voice from bihind them they jumped out of there skin and turned round to see the doctor standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?" said jackie who was really suprised

"i've come back for rose" the doctor said

"a bit late for that now isn't it" said micky "the damage has already been done"

"doctor go in the other room before rose wakes up and i'll explain all" ordered jackie

"i'll stay here and make sure rose is alright" said micky as the doctor and jackie left the room

they sat down in the living room and jackie told the doctor all that had been going on  
"before you said goodbye to rose she had just accetped you wasn't coming back and was just getting her life back on track then you decided to come back and say goodbye. and now everything has gone down hill" jackie explained

"what do you mean down hill i though she was a strong person and she would get over me earier if i said a proper goodbye" said the doctor

"well it didn't work like that and now she so sad she's says her life was ruined. she ran off when we found her the next day she had been ranover and ended up in a coma" said jackie as the doctor listened "she only woke up a few days ago and has a bit of amnisia and can't remember you leaving her or coming to this place. It was like loosing you all over again went mad slashed pete with a bottle she's not coping at all let her sleep for a bit before you go and see her anyway why did you come back thought the gap between the worlds has closed?" said jackie

"they had but there was a tiny gap and i managed to come through just" the doctor explained "i just coudn't leave her behind not forever i was lonley how longs it been since the goodbye on badwolf bay?"

"it's only been about 2 weeks" said jackie

"what only that long well i'm back now" the doctor said

"she's ok now she's gone back to sleep now it's best if we leave her for a little while to sleep it off it was just a nightmare about you leaving her" said micky to the doctor as he came into the room.

"can i just go and see her i won't wake her" the doctor asked

"ok " jakie said "but only for a few minutes but don;t wake her"

The doctor went into roses room and sat next to her bed and watched her sleep she looks so peaceful he smile and wondered what rose will say when she finds out hes come back for her.

about 1o mins later he left the room and went to john the others

a few hours later

rose work up

"where am i?" rose asked

"your at home" pete answered  
"oh yeah" said rose as she remember what they had said about living on a paralelle world and not the world she remembered

she sat there for a minute when a tall figure came to stand in the doorway. rose looked for a minute before realizing it was the doctor she got out of bed and walked over to him.

"doctor is that really you" she asked

"yes it's me" the doctor replied with one of his big grins

rose was going to say something but just then the room started spinning and she blacked out


	7. Chapter 7

hope you dont get confused by the two doctors in this chapter lol

The doctor picked up rose and laid her on the bed

"what do we do now?" Jackie asked

"phone an ambulance quickly" the doctor shouted in a desperate voice

pete ran off to phone an ambluance

"what happened?" the ambulance man man asked

"she just collapsed" the doctor replied

jackie went on to tell him all about the events of the last two weeks the doctor and jackie went in the ambulance to the hospital rose was rushed into hospital

"whats wrong with her doctor?" jackie asked

"we don't know but cos of her accident she had we will do a full scan on her to find out" said the doctor  
the doctor sat at roses bedside

"i shouldn't have left you ever since i did i've been trying to get back to you. I should have tried harder to save you. if only we could turn back time and try again but we can't. if i hadn't let you go you wouldn't be in this mess now" said the doctor with a tear in his eye. " "i only realized i love you more than i can say. i only realized that after you were gone.

Rose slowly opened her eyes the world was still spinning and her vision blurry

"d doctor is that you?" rose asked "tell me i'm not dreaming"

"your not dreaming" the doctor answered

"you came back for me" rose cried

the doctor hugged rose and she smiled

the doctor came in to take rose for her scan to find out what was wrong

2 hours later

"we have your resultes" said the doctor as looked at a sheet of paper

"i'll be with you no matter what the results are" said the doctor (No10) to rose

" your scan shows you have pressure on the brain and thats whats causing the amnesia we will have to do an operation to releive it" said the doctor

"when will you do it?" rose asked

"as soon as we can which will be some time later" said the doctor as he left the room

"i'm scared" rose said to the doctor

"it'll be alright rose i promise" said the doctor as he laid on the bed next to rose and held her tightly


	8. Chapter 8

here is chapter 8 please read and review if you do i will do another chapter quite quickly enjoy

half hour later rose was taken to theater to take the pressure off her brain the doctor went with her and waited outside for her. the doctor was pacing up and down the corridor when Jackie caught up with him a few hours later

"hows it going?" Jackie asked

"don't know they haven't said anything" replied the dcotor with a nervous look on his face

"well no news is good news" said jackie

half hour later

"you don't think somethings up do you" the doctor asked jackie

"no no everything will be find" jackie said trying to reasure the doctor

a few minutes later the doctors wheeled rose out and back onto the ward

"how did it go?" the doctor (No10) asked

"it went well and she should be back up on her feet in a few weeks" said the doctor

"thank god" the doctor (No10) smiled

"thank you doctor" said jackie as the doctor left the room

a few hours later rose woke up

"how did it go?" rose asked

"brilliant" the doctor said with a big grin on his face

Rose couldn't help but smile at him

"you'll be up and about in no time the doctors have said" jackie said

there was so many questions rose wanted to ask the doctor but where to start?

"why did you come back for me?" rose asked

"why do you think i did think about leaving you to live your life but i couldn't bare it and set about finding a way back to you which did take too long as you know i'm brilliant" the doctor explained

rose smiled at the doctor

"so your going to say it this time say how you really feel" rose asked

"i don't need to say it i came back thats says it all" the doctor replied

i will get him to say it if it's the last thing i do rose thought

"what about how you got back to this universe?" said rose

"using the tardis i managed to make a small gap between the two worlds and go through it but it closed behind me i've got to go back somehow as i don't belong on this world and i want you to come with me" the doctor asked

"what leave my family forever and live a life with you?" rose said "before i ended up in this universe i was prepared to leave everyone and everything i knew just to be with you of course i'd do it again but how do we get back to the other world?"

"leave that to me" said the doctor as he kissed rose on the head


	9. Chapter 9

a week later

the doctor went into hospital to see rose

"how are you today?" the doctor asked rose as he hugged her

"feeling much better and they say i can go home today" said rose

"thats great news" grinned the doctor

"so where have you been hardly seen you the past week?" rose asked

"i've been busy trying to find us a way out of this place" the doctor replied "have you told micky pete and jackie yet?"

"no i've been trying to find the right time to tell them" said rose

"well you better tell them soon i've found us a gap in reality and it won't stay open for long" the doctor said

"tell us what?" jackie asked as she came in

"mum this is really hard to tell you but i'm going back to a life with the doctor and he wants us to go back to the other earth" said rose

"so thats it is it your leaving me is it" jackie said

"i can't live without the doctor the one person i truly love and he can't stay in this universe so i'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me" rose shouted

jackie knew that in her heart it was what rose really wanted and though she should let her go but didn't want to loose her only child

"i suppose i have no choice" jackie said with half a smile

"great now lets go we can't wait around" said the doctor packing roses stuff into a small bag

Rose hugged jackie as they said goodbye

"whats going on?" micky asked as he and pete entered the room

"rose is leaving to go travel with the doctor again" said jackie

"thats great news" beamed micky

"but they are going back to the other universe for good" said jackie

"well if thats what make rose happy then i'm happy for them" micky replied

"well we better be off i've left the tardis parked outside the hospital and i might bet towed" the doctor laughed

the doctor and rose walked hand in hand out of the hospital and back to the tardis where they said goodbye to micky pete and jackie. jackie gave rose a really big hug and gave micky and pete a small kiss on hte check and waved as he entered the tadis. she couldn't help but smile as she saw the tardis console once more. a bout two weeks ago she lost everything and now she got it all back.


	10. Chapter 10

"so where do you wanna go first?" the doctor asked rose

Rose didn't have a clue where she wanted to go she was just glad that she got the doctor back

"surprise me" said rose

"OK then the" said the doctor with a big smile "first things first go to the wardrobe and change into something glamours"

"why where we going?" rose asked

"wait and see just go and get changed i think there's a nice slim red number somewhere in the wardrobe have a look" said the doctor as rose went off in the direction of the wardrobe

it took rose ages to find the dress the dcotor was talking about as the wardrobe was so full of nearly every outfit you could have wanted. about an hour later she came back into the console room of the tardis

"what took you so long?" the doctor asked

"do you know how much clothes are in that wardrobe it seems to go on forever?" rose replied

"i'm not really sure but i think it crosses two time zones" the doctor laughed

"looking for the dress was a task in it's self it was in something like the 70th rack so many good clothes might need to nick some of them" said rose

"hey they are part of the tardis" the doctor said

"theres so many in there you won't miss a few anyway on my way back here i got a little lost and ended up in bathroom 52 well thats what it said on the door there's not really that many bathrooms is there?" rose asked

"well i kinda lost count after 135 so yeah there is" replied the doctor

"after that i came across a shoe room tha'ts where i got these beauties from" said rose pointing to a pair of red heels she was wearing

"anyway where are we going?"

"more like where are we, we landed some time ago" said the doctor

The doctor went to walk out of the tardis

"oh no you don't mister it's my turn to go out first see where we are see whats out there" said rose rushing to the door pushing the doctor over as she went "well are you gonna tell me where we are? is it safe it's not gonna get eaten or arrested?"

"no i checked it all this is one of the most safest planets in the whole universe" the doctor explained to rose

Rose opened the tardis door and stepped out into the bright sunshine

"safe apart from getting a bad sun burn" rose moaned as she looked up at the blazing sun

"it's so hot here as this planet has 5 suns best place to get a tan and it never gets dark or cold here Because 5 sun circle the planet constantly" replied the doctor

"nice and you made me wear a long red dress why i'm baking"said rose "what is this planet called anyway? and what time is it?"

"it's about midday time for lunch" the doctor laughed

"you know what i mean doctor" rose smiled

"it's about 200 years into your future it's the year 2212 we are about 5 million light years from earth and this is the unknow planet" the doctor told rose

"whys it called the unknow planet? is it because they don't know whats on it? rose asked

"no they just couldn't think of a name" said the doctor

"is that it they couldn't think of a name with all the names in the universe they couldn't think of one?" rose laughed "anyway why did you bring me here?"

"there a nice restaurant just up the beach from here" the doctor pointed down the beach at a distant building

"is this planet populated with humans or something rose ask?" seeing a group of them walk by

"no they are humanoid but have 3 brains 6 fingers on each hand they are known to be some of the most intelligent lifeforms in the whole universe" the doctor explained as he lead them off down the beach

"why are we going to a restaurant?" rose asked

"it's lunch time and you want feeding dont you?" replied the doctor


	11. Chapter 11

The doctor went into a big building which was a restaurant rose followed him the restaurant was full of couples having a meal.

"table for 2" the doctor asked

a waiter took them to a table by the window

rose took a menu as she sat down

"really doctor why are we here doctor?" rose asked

"look at the view canu get any where more stunning then here" said the doctor as he and rose looked out the window at the great view ofthe beach under the 5 suns "ok i brought you here for a reason i have to pick something up and plus i thought we would take in some of this stunning place"

"what is it?" rose asked

"you do half ask too many questions" said the doctor

they ordered their food they ordered there food and eat it in silence taking in the stunning view rose couldn't help but keep looking at the doctor and smiling they finished their luch and walked out of the restaurant hand in hand

"now what are we going to do?" asked rose

"what about a bit of sunbathing top up ya tan a bit" said the doctor as they sat on the beach

rose laid on the beach in the doctors arms just sitting there looking at the pure blue sea after about 10 mins she fell sleep. The doctor decided to leave her there and go off for a wonder.

about half hour later

Rose woke up to find the doctor had left her and she was getting really red. she sat there for a moment wondering where the doctor had got to and thought he wouldn't have gone far so decided to sit in the shade of a tree and wait for him. about 10 minutes later he came back.

"where have you been?" rose asked as she smiled at the doctor

"oh you know just went for a little wonder you looked so pieceful laying there didn't want to disurb you" the doctor said "anyway forget all of that i want to ask you something"

The doctor got down on one knee and pulled out a little box

"Rose will you marry me?" the doctor asked

rose looked stunned never in her wildest dreams did she ever thing the doctor would ask her to marry him she smiled and looked at the doctor will he ever say i love you? she thought maybe getting married he might finally say it

"yes i will never you'd ask or as they say i do" said rose with tears running down her face

everyone around them cheeared and clapped


	12. Chapter 12

"You can choose anywhere you want to get married in any time and place" said the doctor

Rose was so happy and excited about getting married that just wanted to go home and tell her mum

"lets go home i wanna tell my mum she has to be the first to know" said rose with a great big grin

"thought we stay here for a bit catch some more sun" replied the doctor

"oww but i want to tell my mum she will be so happy for us besides i'm already burning don't think i can take much more sun as much as i like it here" said Rose

"what ever my soon to be wife wants she gets home it is" said the doctor as he opened the door to the tardis

"wife thats gonna sound really weird but nice" grinned rose who couldn't help but kiss the doctor

"shall i go get changed i can't meet my mum in this" said rose

"why not i like it oh well if you must" the doctor said

"i won't be long i know my way there now" rose said as he ran of in the direction of the wardrobe

She came back 10 mins later wearing jeans and a t-shirt

"feel better now do you" the doctor asked rose

"yes i do now lets go" said rose

The doctor looked at rose with a sad face

"what is it why do you keep looking at me like that?" rose asked

"do you remember what i said before we left you can never go back to the that earth again it's sealed off" explained the doctor

"but nothing is forever doctor you must be able to open the gap again" rose said as she looked at the doctor with puppy eyes

when rose looked at him like that he couldn't say no

"ow ok i'll have a look there was a friend that tought me a trick on how to cross different universes i'll go see if it works but it's risky us and the tardis could get blown apart" the doctor replied

"try it doctor anything you got i got to see my mum" begged rose

for about 20 minutes Rose and The doctor were flung around the tardis the ride was very bumpy but rose didn't care it was worth it.

"we're home" shouted the doctor over the loud noice of the tardis

Rose smile "thanks Doctor you don't know what this means to me"

"all for my future wife" said the doctor with a big grin

"come on lets go mums gonna love the news" beamed rose

just a moment later there was a knock at the tardis door

"who the hell is that?" the doctor asked

"i don't know open the door and find out?" rose replied  
The doctor opened the door stood there was jackie and pete

"come back have we?" pete asked

"Thought you couldn't come back?" Jackie asked

"well we have rose was so desparate to tell you something how long have we been long?" the doctor asked

"only a week" jackie replied

"oh great we've only been in the tardis about a day" explained the doctor "Rose come out here and tell them the good news i take it you want to tell them"

"yes i do don't say a word" said rose as she came to the tardis door

she waved her hand at Jackie and smiled

"omg he didn't ask you to marry him did he?" asked jackie

"he did" rose smile

"i did" the doctor piped up

"i wanted to come back here and get married i want you to give me away so will you do it?" Rose asked pete

"i would love to" pete smiled

Rose scream "ahh my head" as she collapsed to the floor of the tardis


	13. Chapter 13

Rose laid on the floor clutching her head screaming Jackie and Pete were yelling but all rose could hear was muffled voices. the doctor picked

rose up in his arms and carried her out of the tardis and laid her on the ground a little way from the tardis.

"Call an ambulance" the doctor yelled over roses screaming

"what have you done to her?" Jackie yelled at the doctor

"i haven't done anything" replied the doctor

just as pete was phoning for an ambulance Rose stopped screaming and fell silent. the doctor looked at rose and checked all her vital signs

"she's still breathing a bit shallow and pulse is weak but she still alive" said the doctor as he sighed with relief

An ambulance came and put rose on a stretcher they checked all her vital signs and asked the doctor what happened. Just then rose woke up

"ahhh my head" she yelled "my head really hurts" she cried

"Do you remember what happened?" one of the paramedics asked

"pain just pain" whispered rose

"we'll get you something for the pain" said the 2nd paramedic

"doctor where are you doctor?" rose asked

"i'm right here rose right here" said the doctor as he held roses hand

"am i going to die? please don't let me die doctor" rose sobbed

"don't worry i won't let you die we have to get married first" the doctor said as he smiled at rose

"i love you doctor you know that don't you" said rose weakly

just then rose fell unconscious the doctor kissed her lightly on the head and got in the back of the ambluance with her.

"will she be all right?" the doctor asked one of the paramedics as they arrived at the hospital

"we will do our best" he replied

Rose woke up again and laid there silent for a moment before yelling

"that bears after me ahhh keep it away"

"whats going on now?" the doctor asked

"i don't know but i think she's delirious" said the paramedic as he wheeled her out of the ambluance

a doctor came rushing out to help. the paramedic told her everything she needed to know they wheeled rose into the hospital and she looked at roses notes

"so shes been here not long ago for a head injury then" said the doctor

"yeah she was only discharged about a week ago could this be linked?" the doctor (no 10)asked

"could well be we will have to do a scan to be sure" said the doctor as rose was yelling in the background

The doctor sat next to roses bed and stroked her head to calm her down


	14. Chapter 14

the doctor came back about 20 mins later

"we have to take rose to have her scan she'll be back in 20 minutes or so" said the doctor

"can i come with her?" the doctor (no10) asked

"afraid not you will have to wait here we will be back soon enough" said the doctor as a porter came along and wheeled rose out down the corridor

"the doctor sat back down with a worried look on his face

Just then Jackie and Pete came in

"wheres rose whats going on?" Jackie asked

"She went for a scan she'll be back soon" the doctor explained

"why what do they think is wrong?" asked Jackie

"they don't know yet either that or they know and won't say" replied the doctor

"how was she when she left?" Pete asked

"she was yelling and delirious i think she's semi conscious as well which doesn't help" explained the doctor

"poor rose i think it's that accident that's done this she wasn't ready to go back with you" said Jackie

"well we won't go traveling for a while i think she wants to stay and get married here with all of you" said the doctor

"and your happy with this?" jackie asked

"what ever makes her happy makes me happy" said the doctor

"but you can't say it can you doctor" jackie said

"say what" the doctor asked

"i love you three simple words that's all rose has wanted to hear ever from you but you can't say them i see her face every time she thinks you will say it and don't" explained Jackie

"i don't need 3 little words to show how much she means to me" said the doctor

"no but she does it means the world to her just tell her just once" Jackie replied

rose came back from her scan she was unconscious again she looked so helpless just laying there

"we have the resultes if you wouldn't mind stepping into my office and i can show u on my computer" said the doctor as he lead jackie pete and the doctor to his office


	15. Chapter 15

"i'm afraid it's bad news" said the doctor

"i knew it it's the accident isn't it" replied jackie

"afraid not it's much worse than that we found a mass in the back of her brain seems like it's been there for sometime must have really hurt" said the doctor

"and i didn't know anything i should have known she never let on" said the doctor (no 10) with a horrified look on his face

"what you saying it's cancer?" Jackie asked?

"well a brain tumor and it's too far advanced for us to operate there is nothing i can do for her i'm sorry" said the doctor

"why didn't the doctor pick it up the last time they did a scan?" the doctor (No 10) asked

"it was easily missed it's right at the back tucked in i only just about saw it i'm sorry all we can do is make her comfortable" said the doctor

the doctor was dreading it but had to ask the most horrible question

"how long has she got?" he asked?

"looking at the tumor a matter of weeks she's going down hill quite fast" said the doctor

The doctor (No 10) tried to stay strong but couldn't and he started to cry

"i'll give you a bit of time alone" said the doctor as he left the room

"what do we do now we've only just found each other again i can't loose her not now i promisted he she wouldn't die" said the doctor as tears fell down her face

"it's not you fault doctor all we can do now is be strong for her " said jackie as she gave the doctor a hug

"we better go and tell her" said pete

"i'll tell her just give me a moment" said the doctor

5 minutes later

"we gave her some drugs to ease the pain and she's feeling better now

Rose smiled as the doctor came over to her

"you've been crying whats wrong?" rose asked the doctor as he sat down by her bed

"i don't know how to say this to you rose and i really don't but it's better coming from me than anyone else" said the doctor with a grim face

"what is it go on doctor you can tell me" said rose as she held the doctors hand

"they found out whats making you ill" the doctro replied

"what is it? was it the accident?" rose asked

"no i'm afraid not rose it's more serious than that" the doctor said bleakly

"i'm not gonna die am i?" asked rose with a scared look on her face

"you have a brain tumor and it's to advanced to do anything about it i'm sorry rose" he said with a tear running down his face

"what do you mean a tumor i can't have you told me i wasn't gonna die you promised me doctor" yelled rose

"i'm so sorry i really am there's nothing i can do" explained the doctor

Rose started crying the Doctor got up and hugged her

"but i wanted us to get married i wanted to be your wife" sobbed rose

"we can still get married if thats what you want" said the doctor as he laid next to rose


	16. Chapter 16

Micky just happened to see the tardis when walking back home from work he stopped and smiled

"i knew she couldn't stay away" said Micky

he knocked on the door and the doctor opened it

"so you can't came back then?" Micky asked "couldn't stay away?"

"rose had some important news to tell you all but it all went horribly wrong" the doctor replied

"how do you mean wrong wheres rose?" asked Micky

"we came back a few hours ago she was talking to Jackie and Pete when she collapsed" the doctor explained to micky

"and you didn't think to tell me?" Micky yelled

"we completely forgot what with everything that was going on" said the doctor

"And what did the hospital say it was?" Micky asked

"it's bad Micky it's really bad shes dying" said the doctor with a tear running down his face

"how do you mean dying? she can't be dying doctor what did the hospital say" Micky asked

"brain tumor and that too far advanced there's nothing they can do about it" replied the doctor

"so what are you doing here instead of befing at the hospital?" micky asked

"i'm getting some of roses clothes for her and sorting a few things out you see before we came back here i asked her to marry me. even after

all this she still wants to get married it's all she ever wants" the doctor said

"congratulation about that doctor" said Micky with half a smile

"i'm just sorting things out for her she's only got 2 weeks max and i wanna make them special so i'm calling in a few favors to get a vicar and what have you " said the doctor

"i'll wait with you then come to the hospital to see her" said Micky

"i'm nearly done just a moment" said the doctor as he picked up a big bag and carried it out of the tardis

"so everythings sorted then you two are getting married?" micky asked

"i know a vicar owes me a favor he's coming in two days earliest he could come" said the doctor as they walked back to the hospital

"whats happened?" asked the doctor as he saw rose

"she's been sick she's been throwing up for the best part of an hour now the doctors say she's going down hill faster than they thought it'snot weeks she's got left its days" explained Jackie

the doctor and Micky looked on in shock

"i better get onto my friend and beg him to come now" said the doctor as he dialed a number on his mobile phone

10 mins later

the doctor sat at roses bedside

"doctor is that you?" rose asked weakly

"yes it's me rose i'm right here" replied the doctor as he help roses hand

"doctor i'm scared i dont want to die i wanted to travel with you forever. Rose and the doctor in the tardis forever" rose sobbed

"i'm so sorry rose i'm so sorry if only i had known earlier i could have saved you" the doctor said as he kissed roses hand

"it's not your fault doctor don't blame yourself i'm just so sad i'm never gonna be your wife" rose cried

"that's where your wrong i know a vicar that owes me a favor he's coming tomorrow to marry us" said the doctor with a half smile

"thank you doctor i love you for that" said rose as she closed her eyes and went to sleep

The doctor kissed her hand and went outside for some fresh air


	17. Chapter 17

When Rose woke up the doctor was still outside and Jackie was sitting by her bedside

"where's the doctor?" rose asked her voice just a whisper

"he's gone outside to get some fresh air he will be back soon" Jackie replied

"mum and you do something for me?" rose asked

"yes darling anything what is it" said Jackie

"i want you to help me write a little something for the doctor for when i'm gone? asked rose

Jackie got out a note book and pen slowly rose told Jackie what she wanted her to write about 15 minutes later she was find and rose was

crying Jackie took the letter and put it in an envelope.

a moment later the doctor came back in and gave rose a small kiss. rose gave the doctor a small smile.

"i don't feel too good" moaned rose

"rose what is it?" asked Jackie

"rose" the doctor said in a scared voice

rose was sick all over the doctor

"sorry" rose muttered to the doctor

"that's all right i have another suit back at the tardis" the doctor laughed

Jackie left the doctor with rose while she went to get a cup of tea

the doctor sat back down started wiping up his soiled suit

the doctor started crying

"do'nt cry doctor" said rose as she wiped his tears away

but i'm loosing the person i care about more than anything i can't bare it" said the doctor

"but you still can't say it i want to hear you say it doctor" rose asked

"say what?" the doctor asked

"say i love you, you couldn't say it on bad wolf bay and you can't say it now now can you doctor if you can't say it then why are we getting married?" rose asked her breathing so slow now

"i do and i do want to marry you isn't that enough?" asked the doctor

"no want to hear you say it i love you more than i can say but you can't say the same thing" said rose with a tear

"OK if that's what you want i'll say it" said the doctor

"it's all I've ever wanted doc-" said rose her voice trailed off and her breathing had stopped rose laid there limp her body lifeless

"no no not yet the doctor screamed i we never got married i never got to say it" screamed the doctor as he hugged roses lifeless body.


	18. Chapter 18

two nurses ran into the room when hearing the doctor scream they started giving rose CPR. The doctor moved a little way away

2 minutes later

"we've got her back but she's so weak i don't think she's gonna last much longer" said the nurse as she left the room

the doctor couldn't bare to see rose like that but sat by her bedside anyway.

"i know you can't hear me anymore but if you'd have told us earlier i could have saved you rose none of this needed to happen. we wasgonna get married it's all you ever wanted and now it will never happen. i regret the words i never said well three words i love you rose there i said it but that's not enough as it's too late" said the doctor as he started crying

"what is it doctor?" Jackie asked as she came back in the room

"it's rose sh she crashed and they only just about got her back it's won't be long and she will be gone" the doctor cried

Jackie hugged him "i know doctor i know lets try and be strong for her" she said

"how can i be she was my life once when she's gone what am i supposed to do then?" the doctor asked

But Jackie didn't have an answer she just stood there

the doctor was sat there with Jackie for the best part of an hour before rose crashed again

"we have to let her go now" said the nurse

the doctor just sat there with a blank look on his face before saying

"let her go she wouldn't want to be kept alive not in this state"

the doctor in the room pronounced her dead and left the room

the doctor broke down in tears

"she was my sole mate my one and only if only i never let her go i could have saved her i should have saved her" he yelled

"Come on now doctor it's not your fault there's nothing you could have done stop blaming yourself" said Jackie as she tried to comfort the doctor

"what do we do now?" the doctor asked

"well for starts we have to tell Pete and Micky" said Jackie

"tell us what?" Micky asked as him and Pete came in

Jackie jumped and turned round to see Micky and Pete

"Pete" said Jackie as she ran to him

"hey hey whats happened" said Pete and he hugged Jackie  
"it's rose she's gone" Jackie sobbed "my only girls gone"

Micky looked on in horror

"we have to sort out a funeral and all that"said Pete

The doctor ran off and came back 20 minutes later

"here have this" said the doctor giving Jackie a big woad of cash

"what this for?" Jackie asked the doctor  
"i was saving it so rose could have a great wedding. That's not going to happen now so we might as well use it to give her a great send off" the doctor explained

"great idea doctor she would have loved that" said jackie


	19. Chapter 19

The doctor wondered off back to the tardis and set the controls for a distant land someone told him about long again. he'd never been there before and never thought he wanted to. but today he felt he needed to.

he came out in a small reception area of a big tall building he walked over to the reception deck

"hello sir welcome to the loved and lost where you get a chance to talk to your loved ones again" said a small woman "whats your name?"

"i'm the doctor?" the doctor replied

"and who have you come to see?" she asked

the doctor paused for a moment before speaking

"rose rose was her name rose Tyler" said the doctor with a glum face

"do you have a picture of her sir?" asked the woman

the doctor looked through the pockets of his coat a pulled out a small strip of pictures of him and rose

she took the picture scanned it and typed in a few details

"that will be 30 pieces of silver sir" she said

yet again the doctor looked in his coat and found a small black bag

"There you go" said the doctor as he handed the small bag to the woman

"right just take a seat i will call you over in about 2 minutes" she said pointing the doctor towards the waiting area

the doctor took a seat and started to think what he was going to say

just then he got called

"the doctor to room 25 on the 1st floor" shouted an announcer over the speaker

the doctor got up and made his way to the 1st floor he stood outside the room that was No25 for a moment before going in he sat at a small

table. he pushed a small red button and the figure of a blond girl appeared in the chair oppisit him

"rose" said the doctor softly


	20. Chapter 20

"Doctor i was so scared when i died as i thought i would never see you again" said rose

"you won't see me again after this rose sorry you can only come back once and once only" the doctor explained

"no doctor you can i don't want to loose you again" rose sobbed

"come on don't cry we only have 20 minutes to talk" said the doctor

"tell mum, dad and micky i love them and to give me a good send off" rose said to the doctor

"will tell them now rose where was we before we got interrupted?" asked the doctor "oh yeah i was gonna say something important to you"

he's gonna say it thought rose at last the moment I've been waiting for

"remember you r my sole mate the one and only no one will ever replace you and they are not going to" said the doctor "and rose remember"

The room went dark and the doctor couldn't see anything

"noooooo" shouted the doctor

an oldish bloke came charging into the room

"i'm sorry sir all the powers gone down in the base and there's nothing we can do about it i'm sorry" he said

"but that was my one and only chance and now it's gone you've ruined it all" the doctor shouted at the old man

"all we can do is offer you compensation for your only missed chance" said the man

"stuff your compensation" yelled the doctor as he left and made his way back to the tardis

the doctor stood at the console with tears running down his face what was he to do now? he decided that it was no good just hanging around in the tardis rose wanted a great send off and that's what he was going to give her.


	21. Chapter 21

The doctor landed back on earth but the tardis was being a such pain that she took him back to earth about a week after Rose's death. But he couldn't go back because once he had landed in that time he becomes part of event and can't land back in the past. He went off to find Jackie to tell her what rose had said

"oh there you are doctor where have you been?" Jackie yelled at the doctor as he knocked on the front door

"i went out for a few hours" replied the doctor

"what and came back a week later?" asked Jackie

"yeah sorry about that the tardis was playing up" explained the doctor

"never mind about that get inside i don't want the whole street knowing about our business" said Jackie as she pulled the doctor inside "it's the day of Roses funeral i thought we'd never see you again"

"well here i am i won't miss this for the world" said the doctor "i was kinda doing something"

"What can be more important than this?" asked Jackie

"there was this planet where you can make contact with the deceits love ones and a fee a one off meeting to say goodbye i went there to make contact with rose i only got to talk to her for a few minutes when we got cut off and that was it i can't see her again" the doctor explained

"and what did she say doctor?" Jackie asked

"she wants to know she loves you very much and not to worry anymore and to also to give her a good send off as well" the doctor replied

"sounds like our rose" jackie laughed

"we penciled you in to say a few words at the funeral seeing as you was the one she loved" said Pete to the doctor

"thats nice said the doctor i would like that" said the doctor but the doctor didn't know what he was going to say he couldn't find the right words

"you can go and see her one last time before she is buried if want doctor the funeral's at 3 pm" said Jackie


	22. Chapter 22

The Doctor sat there for ages wondering whether or not he should go and see rose but decided in the end that he couldn't face he didn't like ending and if he went to see he for one last time it would break him inside for evermore. The doctor decided to leave earth for a little and get his head around what had happened. What a mistake that was. The doctor ended up putting it off putting off going back to say one last goodbye to rose. Years in fact. One day he met a man that told him he shouldn't have put it off and to go back and say one final goodbye.

"doctor where have you been?" Jackie asked

"I had to gather my thoughts" the doctor replied

She looked into the doctors eyes

"you look older your eyes they look older hows that? how long have you been gathering your thoughts?" asked Jackie

The doctor stood there for a little a wondering what to say

"ye yes I have been gone quite a while but I'm back now" said the doctor

"Well we better get a move on as it's nearly half two" Jackie explained

They traveled to the funeral in a black car just behind the Hurst the whole way there the doctor sat there thinking of what to say and how to say it. Not a single word was said the whole journey 20 minutes later they arrived at the church. The doctor looked out the window at all the people going into the church. Jackie and the doctor got out of the car and walked up to the church.

"I can't do this I just can't" said the doctor with a sad look on his face

"Doctor you can't keep putting it if there comes a days in everyone's life when you have you say goodbye to the ones you love I know it hurts but it's got to be done it's just part of life" Jackie explained to the doctor

"but I've done it so many times I have to watch someone I I liked died while I live on it's not fair that's the burden of a timelord" said the doctor

"I know it's not but you can at least say a proper goodbye sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny though it is the hardest thing to do it's the right thing to do" said Jackie as she hugged the doctor

"I know and rose wouldn't want it like this she wanted me to say goodbye" said the doctor as he and Jackie slowly walked into the church and sat next to Mickey and Pete

"What are you wearing? Doctor it's meant to be black" Mickey asked

"Rose loved me in this suit and that the way she would have wanted it so don't tell me what I can and can't wear" the doctor yelled as he sat down

As the service started the doctor felt like getting up and running away but remember this it's not what rose would have wanted for the doctor to keep running so decided to stay.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Rose Tyler who was cruelly taken from us at only 20 years only" said the vicar his beginning speech went on for a little while

The doctor sat there blankly staring into space thinking of all the great time he had had this rose over the time she had traveled with him they were some of the happiest days of his life.

"Now the doctor the one rose loved the most will say a few words" said the vicar

The doctor stared blankly for a moment before getting up


End file.
